Pheonix
Pheonix is a senior officer and navigator in the crew Armada of Apocalypse and a lord of the flag The Wrath of Armageddon on the Viridian Ocean. Life as a pirate Pheonix started out as a normal greenie, lost and confused in the huge Viridian Ocean. A very quiet pirate at the time he joined the crew Heroes after begging a Officer in charge to let him in. After not feelling at home he left Heroes and joined End of Peace where he became Officer and eventually Senior Officer. Pheonix still not knowing what the Jobbing For A Crew thing in the vessels tab on the Notice Board ment, jobbed for a small crew called The Futuran Knights. When jobbed he was persuaded by the captain, Zegster to leave End of Peace and become a Senior Officer in his crew. Pheonix at the time who had been demoted to Fleet Officer for no apperant reason aggreed and joined Futuran Knights as a Senior Officer. Finnally he had found a perfect crew and a great flag (The Wrath of Armageddon). But again he would move crews as his captain and half the crew had become dormant. He talked on FO chat and the king(Ksb) talked to one of his royals, Balabin to see if he would let Pheonix into the crew Poseidon's Armada. He agreed and Pheonix fitting the role, became a Senior Officer. There he has ever stayed through good and bad. It was all fine untill his captain had to leave the game for a while. The captaincy was passed down to a Senior Officer called Laurasparrow. After a couple of months though Laura then also started not logging on very often. She decided to give it to the oldest member of the crew Pheonix on May 1. The Crew itself during this time and a little bit before Balabin left the captaincy had made its own flag, left it, joined another flag and eventually rejoined with The Wrath of Armageddon. After the founder came back Pheonix returned to his respected roll as Senior Officer. The crew stabled and became better even reaching Celebrated fame at one stage, but then the past happened again, Pheonix became captain again and made the decision with the help of the crew to merge under Armada of Apocalypse. He is now a Senior Officer in AoA. Awards, Acomplishments and Injuries Flag Accomplishments Became a lord in the flag The Wrath of Armageddon before his crew switched flags. Reinstated as a lord a bit after his crew rejoioned The Wrath of Armageddon. Injuries Lost a leg in a flag blockade wich has been replaced by his beloved peg. Special Pets One day after logging in Pheonix was happily scrolling through his booty when something caught his eye. It was the pet tab, it usually wasnt up and he opened it. To his surprise he found a Navy/Bronze Karkinos. It is suspected by Pheonix it was the Sailing he did at an Atlantis outpost the day earlier. What he is up to today These days Pheonix lies around Lima inn selling items (mostly Atlantean Clothing/Furniture), buying items or annoying the heck out of his hearties. Still most of the time he is in Atlantis or running his newly found love of running War Brig Pillys. He is either doing those or messing around with his crew and flag. Pheonix is still waiting for the day when he can get a couple of people and him to start up his own crew and be a succesful captain.